On a Seesaw With Edward
by deadheart115
Summary: Edward's biggest fear is seesaws. Read as his family try to help him get over that fear. Well, everyone except for Emmett. He just laughs. One-shot.


_A/N: I got this idea when me and my __friend were playing on a seesaw. It's really random, though. But I hope you like it. By the way, has anyone noticed that I tend to always write Emmett teasing someone all the time? I don't know why, but I like to write him as the joker in the family. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own any Twilight stuff._

On a Seesaw with Edward

I heard Renesmee's laughter from all the way on the other side of the forest. Bella told me Jacob had given her something, so I guess that's why she was laughing. I wonder what it is. I ran to her in a second, and found her sitting on top of a seesaw with Jacob on the other side. _Up. Down. Up. Down. _

Renesmee spotted me, and waved, smiling brightly. I waved back and returned her smile. "Hi, Daddy," she greeted. I nodded to Jacob, and walked over to them.

"Hey, Nessie." I ran my hands along the seesaw, feeling the texture. "So this is what Jake bought you, huh?"

Nessie nodded, and smiled at me. "Yep," she said proudly. "It's my belated birthday present."

"Is that what it is?" I said, eyeing Jacob. We both know that's not the reason. Renesmee's birthday was over six months ago, and he'd already given her something. Jacob practically gave her gifts every_day_-birthday or no birthday. That's the magic of imprinting.

"Wanna ride with me, daddy?" Renesmee asked, snapping me from my thoughts. "It'll be fun." _Plus, Jacob's too heavy. I feel like I'm going to fall off. Help! _She thought silently. I laughed, but then realized what she asked me. Suddenly, I felt uncomfortable.

"Uh…maybe another time, Nessie," I said, starting to back away from the seesaw.

Renesmee frowned. "Why?"

"I…uh, have to help your mother." Then I ran out of the forest and into our white little house before she could say anything else. Okay, I admit it. I'm a little scared of seesaws. I've always had been-even when I was a human. I don't why I am; but I am. I hate the motion it brings you when you go up and down, up and down, up and down. You think you'll fall off any second when you get to the top, but then you get back down with a hard _thud_ that hurts your bum, and think it's over. But then it starts all over again. I don't know why children love it so much. I find it terrifying. I shivered just thinking about it.

"Hi, honey," Bella greeted me. I smiled at her, and pulled her into my arms. I sniffed her hair and sighed with pleasure. _Hmmm…_her scent wasn't the same as it used to be, when she was human. So it wasn't as good. But the leftover human scent was still there, lingering around. Plus, I could still taste and smell her blood from a long time ago. The memory was still there; not fresh, but there. That was good enough to keep me going.

"Did you see what Jake bought Nessie?" I murmured into her hair. My chin and mouth was on her hair, so when she nodded, my head bumped up and down with her.

"Yeah. Isn't that sweet?" she said, and added, "Nessie seems to be enjoying it."

"Good, good," I mumbled. Bella pulled away, and gave me a confused stare.

"You don't seem happy," she said.

I sighed. "It's just that…well, I don't know. It's nothing, really."

Bella raised one eyebrow at me, giving me an ­I-know-you-better stare.

I sighed again, and lowered my voice. "I'm…scared…of…-" I took a deep breath, and mumbled quickly, "-seesaws."

Bella took one look at me, knew I was serious, and started laughing. Great. Just what I wanted; having your vampire wife laugh in your face after you just told her your deepest fear of seesaws.

"Oh, Ed-laugh-ward…you're a-laugh-vam-laugh-pire…and you're-laugh-scared-laugh-of-laugh, laugh-…_seesaws_?" she choked out between laughs. I huffed at her, and waited until she was done. After about ten minutes later, she was done.

Bella put one hand on her stomach, and took a deep breath, even though she was still smiling at me. "Whew. Okay. I'm done now."

"Great."

Bella narrowed her eyes, and peered at me. "Seesaws, huh?"

I sighed again, and looked away, avoiding her gaze. "Yeah. I've been scared of them even before I changed."

"Oh, Edward! There's nothing to be scared of." Bella came toward me, and gave me a hug. At first I thought she was actually comforting me, but then when we pulled back, I saw her eyes were filled with amusement, and she was trying to hold back a smile.

I rolled my eyes, and mumbled, "I knew I shouldn't have told you."

She hit me lightly on the arm. "Hey! I'm trying my best here, not to laugh."

"Gee, Bella, I guess your lying skills have improved greatly then," I said, sarcastically. "I would've never guessed you were trying not to _laugh_."

Bella crossed her arms. "Whatever, Edward."

I smiled at her, and she smiled back. "Can you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Like who? Emmett?"

I grimaced. "Yeah, you know how he is."

"Don't worry, I promise. Here, seal it with a kiss," she said, leaning in. We were in the middle of kissing when Emmett himself burst into the room. He started to cover his eyes, while breaking us apart.

"Aw, gross! Can't you go somewhere private?" he said. "That's why Esme bought you guys a cottage. Use it."

I rolled my eyes, and in one swift motion, Bella grabbed the pillow from the couch and smacked it towards Emmett. "Shut up, Emmett," she said. I laughed, while Emmett started to rip the pillow in half.

"Hey, hey," I said, grabbing the pillow at him. "Em, that's Esme's favorite."

"Fine. But you really got to go somewhere else," he grumbled, and headed towards the couch. "I'm watching the big game tonight."

I heard a knock on the door, and opened it to find Alice smiling widely. "What?" I asked, annoyed at my favorite sister.

"Don't use that tone with me," she said, stepping inside. "I could ruin you."

"How? You've got nothing on me." I flopped down on the bed.

"Oh, really?" she purred, pacing around my room. "Because I just heard from a little someone that you're afraid of seesaws."

I jerked up from my bed and glared at her. "Where did you hear that?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Oh, Edward. You should really think about checking to see if anyone's home before spilling secrets. I was upstairs doofus."

"But…I would've heard your thoughts." I never heard anything when I was talking to Bella.

"Have you forgotten about your shielding wife?" Alice twirled a piece of her hair. _I was thinking about some private stuff, that I didn't want you to hear so I asked Bella to shield me. She must've forgotten to stop, so I overheard everything. _

I groaned. "So what are you here for?"

Alice smiled mischievously. "I'm here to help you get over your fear."

"Why?"

"Honestly, Edward. It's a dumb fear," she said bluntly. "I can't have my brother be scared of a _seesaw_ of all things."

"You're not going to let me say no, are you?" I said, sighing.

"Nope."

I rolled my eyes, and gritted my teeth. "Fine."

Alice smiled, and tugged me by the arm back to the forest. Renesmee was still there but Esme had taken Jacob's place instead.

_Esme is much lighter than Jake,_ Renesmee thought happily.

_God, I've been entertaining this kid since birth. Imprints suck. _Jacob thought, yawning. _Well, at least she's happy now. I haven't had a good sleep in days…_

"Esme," Alice started. "Do you mind if Edward gave it a try?"

I glared at her, but she pretended to not notice.

"Oh, sure," Esme said, smiling. "I'm going to make Nessie's dinner."

"Great!" Alice turned to me, and I was still glaring at her. "Come on, Edward."

I hopped on the seesaw reluctantly, and started to feel sick. Renesmee was smiling on the other side, and she started to push off her toes. We were going up and down, up and down, up and down, up and-

"Stop! Stop!" I cried. "Ugh! This is horrifying." I jumped off the seesaw, and stepped back as far as possible from it.

"What's wrong daddy?" Nessie asked, still on the seesaw.

"Nothing, nothing." I crouched on the ground and rubbed my head. This is getting ridiculous. Suddenly, I heard Emmett laughing. Oh, no.

"You're scared of a _seesaw_?" he asked, incredulous. "Well, that's new. Congratulations, Edward. You are now the first vampire ever to be scared of _seesaws_. You must be proud." Then he started cracking up again. I rolled my eyes.

"Emmett, stop it," Alice scolded. "Come on, Edward, get back up there." Alice started pulling my arm again, but I stayed put.

Alice called to Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Bella. They all started tugging on my arm, and then even Jacob started to help. I tried to resist them, but all of them together were too strong for me. So, somehow, I ended up on the seesaw again.

"No!" I moaned. "Get me off!"

"What are you, Edward? Five?" Emmett taunted. "Nobody has tantrums anymore these days."

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up, Emmett."

Emmett got on the other side, and grinned at me smugly. Oh, no. Oh, no, no, no. He pumped his foot on the ground really high, so that he got high up in the air, and slammed himself onto the ground, making _me _go high in the air. I yelped, and Emmett started cracking up. This kept on going until Alice stopped him. I scrambled out of the seesaw.

"How was _that_ supposed to help me?" I cried. "That made it worse, Emmett!"

"Well it was fun for me," Emmett said, smiling. I growled at him, and started to lunge towards him. Next thing I knew, I was having a tantrum-vampire-fit thingy. I bit Emmett in the arm which surprised everyone. He yelled out in pain, until Alice broke us up.

"Enough," she said, and motioned to Renesmee, who was watching with wide eyes. "Nessie's watching."

"Yeesh, Edward," Emmett was rubbing his arms. "No need to get all temper-tantrumish."

I glared at him. "You started it."

"No, you did."

"No, you-" I paused. Are we really going to play this game? "Never mind. I'm not a child."

"Yeah, 'cause a child would _love_ seesaws," Emmett taunted. "Right?"

I snarled at him, and took a step forward. Emmett jumped back a little, and I smiled. "Just kidding. That was payback for the seesaw joke."

Emmett relaxed a little and rolled his eyes. "Whatever." I could tell he was still kind of freaked from the bite, though. I smiled smugly. _Good._ I think that's the last time anyone has ever tried to bug me about my seesaw fear again.

_A/N: Ending sucked; I was rushing. __Tell me what you think about the rest though. Thanks._


End file.
